Return of the Moon
by Luna Melody Moonstone
Summary: This is one of those someone wake up after dying, talks to Death, and gets one last start over. Now it is Luna Lovegood's turn. Watch as the little eccentric blonde try to fix the world, and keep Harry Potter alive to finish his destiny, yeah no one said it was going to be easy.


**Okay I can't update my other stories because My old laptop die, and I had no back up so I have to rewrite everything that I had...*goes and cries in a corner.*  
**

 **Also Harry Potter isn't mine, nor will it ever be...*sobs harder.***

* * *

Silvery blue eyes fluttered open to see a plain dull white ceiling. The young blond let out a light groan as she sat up rubbing the back of her head lightly. She looked around the room curious to see the rest was just as dull as the ceiling.

Her eyes roamed the room once more before landing on a door she could have sworn wasn't there the first time. She stood and walked shakily over to it, and opened it. Pale eyebrows rose as she looked at the dark wooden desk that was there. She walked in and looked around.

The walls were just as bare as the ones in the other room. Walking closer to the desk she took notice of a thin file. Curious she walked around the desk and sat in the cool black chair, and pulled the file closer to herself and opened it.

A picture of herself stared back at her.

"Really Luna, Again." a smooth cold voice asked, and the girl now know as Luna looked up to see a tall, handsome black robbed man standing before the desk. His Black hair so messy it put a certain Boy-Who-Lived to shame and red eyes that would have Voldemort envious.

He gave her an annoyed look, "Also get out of my chair!"

The blond stood and moved around the desk as the Man sat. They stared at one another for a moment. Before Luna's airy voice broke the silence.

"Death is more attractive then I thought..."

The man raised an eyebrow and touched his cheek, then tsked.

"Right I forgot that my skeletal illusion don't work on you." Death said as he leaned his chin on his hand and looked Luna over once more.

The girl tilted her head. "You said again earlier, and also mentioned me seeing your true self before...I have die before then?" she stated as she went to sit and a fluffy black chair appeared under her.

Death's eye twitched at the action, before sighing in defeat.

"Yes we have met before. You have died six times." He opened the folder and turned the first page that she knew had her picture.

"First was when your mother's potion accident happened...you where also caught in the explosion...It was the first time we met."

Luna looked down with a pang of heartache at the mention of her beloved late mother.

Death looked on at the sad blonde. "You were a handful then too."

Luna looked up, wondering what he was saying when he continued

"You walked into my office like you did earlier, which by the way _should_ be impossible. I was with a client and this little blond fairy comes waltzing in and sits on the lap of _Death_! The Poor bloke looked like he was going to die again. Then you looked up at a supposed scary skeleton and called me _cute_. Then you start to decelerate my office in flowers and other _cute_ things. Which again should. be. _Impossible!_ "

Luna could help but giggle at the image he painted.

Death picked up the folder to cover his small smile at the chime-like laugh.

"So the other times you died where; In first year when the bullies locked you out of Ravenclaw Tower and you ran into the Basilisk." Death seemed to growl at the end of the sentence as the room got colder.

"Third year when Potter's dragon got free and the beast fired at the stands, many died on that one. Fourth year, Really? Going against Death Eaters at only fourteen! Then captured and held at the _Malfoys"_ he hissed the name.

"Finally the Battle of Hogwarts, hit by a stray Killing Cures." He closed the folder with a snap and looked at the slightly paler blonde.

Luna fiddled with her sleeves of her jumper..."So what now? I pass on, or do I get another chance?"

Death snorted "Why do you think you get another chance?" he asked.

Luna gave a slightly offended look. "I have died six times. Having died that many times means I would have been brought back multiple times." she points to herself "Ravenclaw."

Death mutters under his breath about cheeky little blondes

Luna grinned at the muttering Death.

He sighed as he ran a pale hand though his hair. "Yes, O' Smart One. You get one _last_ chance."

The blond sat straight in her chair at the serious tone.

Pulling out a paper and handing it to her as well as a pen he begin to explain "You will be sent back to when ever you wish. You will also be given three gifts of your choice."

Luna raised her eyebrow. "But this contract says I only get one..."

Death grabbed the paper before writing in 'red ink' He handed it back when he was done.

"Can you do that?" she asked.

Death scoffed. "I am Death, I can do what ever I want...As long as it doesn't tick off Fate or Life."

Luna giggled as the dark haired man looked around as if waiting for the two mentioned to pop out.

"Anyways before I was interrupted." He shot her a halfhearted glare. "You will need to help the Chosen One with his destiny, that the bloody idiot can't seem to get right. Finally you don't technically _have_ to do this one, but if you could destroy two of my Hollows that could be great. Potter can keep the cloak, I just need the wand and stone."

Luna nodded in agreement.

Death smiled at the blonde. "All right. Finally you get to keep all of your memories of this time, and get to tell only two others. Please choose wisely. So what is it that you want as gifts."

Luna thought this over and wondered what would help her the best. "I wish to be a year older, so I can be in the same year as Harry Potter."

With a snap of his fingers the Blonde seemed to grow slightly taller, along with her hair getting longer and skin fairer.

"Secondly, I wish for myself and the other two of my choosing to have powerful, wandless magic." she said wondering if this would count as two.

Death nodded once more and snapped his fingers and she felt a rush of power. "Your last one Little Fairy, make it count."

Luna thought what should her last gift be she smiled wistfully."I wish to be able to talk to all sort of creatures/animals and that they are less likely to attack me."

Death stared at her. "Seriously...not like super strength, or anything useful..."

Luna's smiled seemed to get bigger. Death sighed but snapped his fingers anyways.

Death stood and clapped his hands "Okay lets get this started." He motioned for Luna to follow him out the door.

The door opened and the once empty room now had what looked like runes and other words in a language she couldn't understand written all over the walls and floors. He lead her to the center of the room and moved her in front of him to stand on the circle on the floor.

Their eyes met and Luna couldn't help but smile and say something that Death had heard her say on each of her visits. "I am so your favorite." Death's lips twitched trying to suppress a smile He leaned forward and pressed his cold lips to her forehead, and pulled back to looked at her once more. "Tell anyone, and I will take your life back."

Luna just grinned mischievously. "No you won't."

Death didn't say anything as he moved back and the room began to glow a bloody red. Luna waved goodbye to him unaware of the rune that disappeared on her forehead.

The next thing Luna knew she felt like she was falling and when she hit something solid she jerked awake in a sweat. There was knock at her door and her fathers head popped in.

"Oh good your awake. It is time to get ready, wouldn't want you to miss the train...oh, there seems to be some Morstinea's¹ around your head...how odd." The man shook his head and head out the door to get ready himself.

Luna looked at the calendar which read September 1, 1991.

She grinned to herself. Time to go and meet her new friends.

* * *

 **¹ Mors tinea,Latin = Death Moth  
**

 **at least that is what google says, but we all know that google can lie when it come to languages.**

 **so please tell me what you think.**

 **Also I think the four who will know about this will be Harry, and Hermione.**

 **Let me know if your agree. Finally who do you think should be with Luna?  
**

 **Vote for:**

 **Fred**

 **George**

 **Fred and George**

 **Rolf Scamander**

 **Draco Malfoy**

 **suggestions welcome**

 **Also yes Luna is on good terms Death.**

 **...It will probably Harry and Hermione...**


End file.
